


Calicanto

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Dopo essersi ritrovati, Boris e Valery parlano della vita che li aspetta e fanno progetti.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Calicanto

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è il seguito delle oneshot [Inverno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636838/chapters/52250866) e [Sentimento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636838/chapters/52328881), perciò non ha molto senso se prima non avete letto quelle.

Boris è di parola: quello stesso pomeriggio lascia momentaneamente la casa di Valery per tornare nella piccola pensione di Timonovo e fare le valigie.

Non appena la porta si chiude alle spalle di Boris, una strana malinconia si impossessa di Valery.

Ha aspettato quel momento così a lungo che una parte di lui aveva iniziato a perdere le speranze di essere trovato, cosicché, ora che ha incontrato Boris, quasi non gli sembra vero.

Forse tra un istante aprirà gli occhi, scoprirà di essersi assopito sulla panchina in riva al lago e di aver sognato ogni cosa.

Si affaccia alla finestra e guarda la figura avvolta nel cappotto scuro che si allontana, inghiottita dalla nebbia, la stessa nebbia che l’ha portato da lui.

I ricordi che si affollano nella sua mente sono ancora tanti, ma lentamente si stanno ritraendo, come la bassa marea, per tornare agli universi a cui appartengono, e probabilmente tra qualche giorno scompariranno del tutto, lasciando solo impronte lievi nella loro memoria, come pitture rupestri di antichi popoli ormai sbiadite.

Se da un lato lo rattrista dimenticare i frammenti di altre vite, dall’altro Valery sa che è giusto così, perché deve esserci spazio per le loro vite di questa realtà: non vuole vivere una vita riflessa.

Boris è metodico ma veloce nel piegare i suoi vestiti: non vuole perdere tempo ora che ha ritrovato Valery.

Rammenta fin troppo bene una vita ove ha esitato, non ha avuto abbastanza coraggio e l’ha perso, e per Boris è una vita di troppo. Il ricordo di quel dolore sta sfumando, ma di esso resta ancora una sottile sensazione sgradevole, come il fumo di una sigaretta che svanisce nell’aria, ma di cui resta l’odore acre.

Mentre paga l’albergo e cammina a passo veloce verso la casa del poeta, nella sua testa ha già rivoluzionato la sua vita per accomodare e far posto a Valery, con l’usuale pragmatismo che l’ha accompagnato in molte esistenze. 

Forse gli mancherà un po’ viaggiare in lungo e in largo per il Paese, ma la smania che lo spingeva a viaggiare si è esaurita.

Ora può riposarsi.

Se viaggerà ancora, sarà solo per mostrare a Valery i luoghi incredibili che ha visto. E questa volta, quando siederà sul treno non guarderà con invidia gli altri viaggiatori che hanno case dove tornare e amanti da riabbracciare, perché non sarà solo. 

Furtivamente, senza farsi notare da nessuno, prenderà la mano di Valery e la terrà stretta per tutto il viaggio; Valery sussulterà, sorpreso, ma intreccerà le dita con le sue, e nasconderà un sorriso compiaciuto dietro la sciarpa.

Quando Boris bussa nuovamente alla sua porta, Valery non riesce a nascondere completamente il sollievo che prova, ma d’altronde non è mai stato bravo a fingere o mentire, in nessuna vita.

Sembra davvero che esistano delle costanti, nei vari universi.

“Cos’è, credevi che non tornassi?” domanda Boris. Il suo cappotto scuro odora di pioggia a causa dell’umidità della fitta nebbia.

“No, ma sai cosa si dice delle cose che sembrano troppo belle per essere vere…”

“È tutto vero,” Boris appoggia la valigia a terra per prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo sulle labbra, deciso e insistente, “così come è vera la promessa che ti ho fatto prima, di non farti uscire di casa per due giorni.”

Valery sorride e lo abbraccia, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, come ha fatto innumerevoli volte in innumerevoli vite, perché quello è il suo luogo d’elezione. Si rende conto che gli è mancato essere avvolto nell’abbraccio caldo e rassicurante di Boris, così come gli sono mancate le loro risate.

Come poeta, Valery ha spesso rilasciato interviste e parlato in pubblico, ma il suo animo è rimasto schivo, poco avvezzo alle compagnie rumorose, Invece, con Boris trova sempre la sua dimensione ideale e, quando le circostanze delle loro vite lo consentono, ama ridere con lui.

Boris risponde al suo abbraccio quasi in modo rude e Valery lo sente vibrare di impazienza sotto i vestiti, così lo prende per mano e lo trascina verso la camera da letto.

Boris scioglie il nodo della cintura del suo accappatoio, facendolo cadere a terra, e solleva le labbra in un sorriso sicuro e incredibilmente sexy.

“Non hai bisogno di sedurmi, a questo punto.”

Ma Boris continua a sorridere, del tutto consapevole dell’effetto che ha su di lui.

“Forse mi piace farlo,” 

“Spogliati,” sussurra Valery, sdraiandosi sul letto, e godendosi lo spettacolo di Boris che si toglie i vestiti per lui.

Valery sta dormendo profondamente quando Boris si alza.

Finalmente ha modo di dare un'occhiata a casa sua. Nelle altre sue vite, Valery vive sempre in un’abitazione modesta, quasi dimessa, mentre qui è chiaramente benestante: lo Stato non rinuncia a coccolare un poeta che ha avuto prestigiosi riconoscimenti internazionali. 

La casa è piuttosto grande: oltre al salotto, dove due poltrone sono posizionate davanti al camino, e alla camera da letto, grande abbastanza per entrambi, ci sono lo studiolo dove Valery compone le sue poesie, pieno di libri, con un’ampia scrivania davanti alla finestra, e anche un’altra stanza degli ospiti, arredata in modo neutrale, che potrebbe essere usata da chiunque.

È davvero come se Valery avesse aspettato qualcuno per tutta la vita, ricavando inconsapevolmente uno spazio nella sua casa e nel suo cuore.

“Borja?” 

La voce assonnata di Valery lo richiama.

“Arrivo.”

Prima di tornare in camera, Boris passa dallo studio e prende uno dei volumi di poesie.

Valery è seduto sul letto e Boris si sdraia con la testa appoggiata sulle sue cosce, porgendogli il libro.

“Leggimi qualcosa.”

Valery si morde le labbra ed esita un istante. 

“Andiamo,” Boris allunga un braccio e gli sfiora la caviglia, “chissà quante volte hai letto in pubblico.”

“Leggere per te è diverso. Cosa vuoi che ti legga?”

Boris potrebbe chiedergli la sua poesia preferita, ma sarebbe troppo semplice, e sono altre le cose che vuole sapere di lui.

“Cosa leggi quando ti senti triste?”

La domanda sorprende Valery, ma il poeta sfoglia diligentemente il suo libro fino a trovare quello che cerca.

La prima è una poesia su un seme nascosto sotto la neve che attende la primavera, sopportando il freddo, il silenzio, la solitudine, forte della sua speranza.

Poi passa a leggere la poesia di un marinaio che naviga un oceano senza fine, sfidando le onde spaventose e le intemperie, tutto per tornare a casa.

“Cosa ne pensi?” domanda infine, mentre chiude il libro.

“Sono malinconiche, ma c’è anche speranza nelle tue parole.”

“Mi è stato detto spesso nel corso degli anni. In parte è perché è la mia cifra stilistica, ma è anche perché mi sentivo così quando le scrivevo. Non sempre, ovviamente,” Valery non vuole che Boris pensi che la sua vita è stata miserabile, perché non è così. “Ho scritto anche componimenti molto allegri, ma quando mi sento giù di corda, queste poesie mi aiutano.”

“Ci siamo tu e io in quei versi,” dice Boris, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Valery gli accarezza i capelli. 

“Già, anche se quando li ho scritti non lo sapevo. Avevo questi sentimenti dentro di me e dovevo assolutamente tirarli fuori e metterli su carta, per comprenderli meglio io stesso. E, forse, per mandare un messaggio.”

“Temo di non essere un grande appassionato di letteratura: non conoscevo le tue poesie e non conoscevo te, prima di vederti su quella panchina. Col mio lavoro, avevo poco tempo per coltivare un hobby.”

“Non devi giustificarti,” dice Valery, accarezzandogli il viso, “dentro di me sapevo che era come un messaggio in bottiglia gettato in mare, ero consapevole che poteva perdersi. Però non ho mai perso la speranza di ritrovarti, in un modo o nell'altro.”

“È ciò che ho fatto io viaggiando per il Paese. Sapevo che le probabilità di incontrare la mia anima gemella mentre costruivo una linea ferroviaria erano poche, ma ho continuato a viaggiare, spinto dal desiderio di trovarti.”

“Invece io ho sempre viaggiato molto poco, andavo anche malvolentieri a ritirare i premi. Non mi piaceva, mi facevo prendere dall’ansia ogni volta che mi allontanavo da casa, penso per via della promessa che avevo fatto, quella di non muovermi. Le probabilità non erano a nostro favore, vero?” Valery scuote la testa, cogliendo l’ironia delle loro vite giustapposte, ma Boris sorride: “Ci siamo ritrovati nonostante tutto, ed è l’unica cosa di cui mi importa.” Un picchio, fuori dalla finestra, picchietta rapido col becco sul tronco di un albero, rompendo la quiete, “Ed è bello essersi ritrovati qui.”

“Vuoi sapere come ho scoperto questo luogo?”

“Certo.”

“Un giorno a Mosca andai a visitare una mostra d’arte. Erano principalmente paesaggi rurali e di montagna, belli e ben realizzati, ma nulla di veramente speciale che catturasse l’attenzione. Poi però entrai in una saletta poco illuminata, quasi nascosta, dove c’era esposto un solo dipinto: raffigurava il lago Senezhskoye e quella stessa panchina dove mi hai trovato, e… sai che cos’è la sindrome di Stendhal?”

Boris scuote lentamente la testa.

“È una reazione viscerale di mente e corpo a un’opera d’arte, che ti colpisce al punto tale da provocare le vertigini. Mi sentii così, mentre guardavo quel quadro, e dovetti sedermi su una panca perché stavo per svenire.”

“Era così bello?”

“Non era solo una questione di bellezza, quel quadro era evocativo, mi dava la sensazione che quello fosse un luogo fuori dal mondo e dalla realtà, un luogo magico, speciale, dove tutto poteva accadere, e mentre aspettavo che la vertigine si calmasse, pensai  _ ‘devo andare lì, è lì che accadrà, lì incontrerò ciò che sto aspettando’ _ .”

“Sono qui adesso, e sono qui per restare.” Boris si tira a sedere, baciandolo in mezzo agli occhi, poi si alza. 

Valery fa per seguirlo, ma Boris lo ferma.

“No, aspettami qui.”

“Boris,” ride Valery, “non possiamo passare sul serio due giorni a letto.”

“Qualcuno ce lo impedisce?”

“No, ma…”

Boris lo zittisce con un bacio, e Valery sa già che vincerà sempre, anche in futuro, ogni volta che appoggerà le labbra sulle sue.

“Non fare a gara con me su chi è il più testardo,” lo avverte Boris, “Non hai speranze di vincere.”

Valery sbuffa una risatina e torna a sdraiarsi. 

Poco dopo però l’aria si riempie del profumo di soffritto e di spezie e lo stomaco di Valery brontola per la fame. Curioso, si alza, recupera l’accappatoio da terra e va in cucina, dove Boris sta tenendo sotto controllo tre padelle allo stesso tempo.

“Se ti alzi, non posso portarti la cena a letto.”

“Non importa, preferisco guardarti.”

È affascinante osservare Boris mentre fa qualcosa. Dato il suo fisico imponente, ci si aspetterebbe che sia come un elefante in una cristalleria, nello spazio ristretto della cucina. Invece si muove agilmente tra i fornelli e il bancone, mescolando il cibo con abilità, apre gli sportelli degli armadietti come se già sapesse dove Valery conserva gli ingredienti e si comporta come se vivesse lì da sempre.

Valery siede al tavolo e guarda le spalle e la schiena muscolosa di Boris che si muovono sotto la camicia, lo ascolta mentre borbotta qualcosa dopo aver assaggiato la salsa e la corregge, e si gode il profumo del cibo.

“Non so cosa stai preparando, ma di sicuro è meglio di quello che cucino di solito io,” sorride, “finirai per viziarmi.”

“Non ho nulla in contrario a farlo.”

Boris apparecchia la tavola e poi gli mette davanti una ciotola di delizioso stufato di manzo, cucinato secondo la classica ricetta georgiana, che ha imparato quando ha vissuto a Kutaisi.

Ha pensato che poteva scavare nella memoria e offrire a Valery uno dei suoi piatti preferiti delle sue vite passate, ma poi ha scelto di mostrargli un po’ del se stesso di questa vita.

È una scelta indovinata, perché Valery gradisce molto lo stufato: mangia con gusto e alla fine pulisce persino la ciotola con un pezzo di pane.

Boris lo guarda con la testa appoggiata su una mano: gli piace prendersi cura di Valery in molti modi, compreso cucinare per lui, e gli piace vederlo felice.

C’è stata una vita in cui Valery ha smesso di sorridere e non l’ha più fatto sino alla morte, forse l’universo zero, quello che ha dato il via a tutto, quindi ora non solo Boris vuole vederlo sempre sorridere, vuole essere lui il motivo della sua felicità.

“Credo proprio che mi lascerò viziare da te,” dice Valery, pulendosi la bocca nel tovagliolo.

“Molto bene.” 

Boris prende la sua mano e ne bacia il dorso.

Dopo cena si siedono davanti al camino e Boris gli racconta degli aneddoti su alcuni dei luoghi che ha visitato.

“Una volta sono stato in Mongolia. Ero a Novoselenginsk per il completamento della ferrovia, così ebbi l’occasione di visitarla.”

Valery sgrana gli occhi: “Mongolia? È così lontana che fatico a immaginarla. Dimmi, com’è?”

Boris chiude gli occhi e allunga i piedi verso il fuoco: “I mongoli sono un popolo fiero, hanno una cultura antica e affascinante; i loro mercati, anche nei villaggi più piccoli, sono colorati, vibranti di vita e ricchi di profumi incredibili.

La loro terra è molto bella, ma aspra e fredda, dopotutto non devi dimenticare che è appena sotto la Siberia: i paesaggi sono selvaggi, un susseguirsi di pianure sconfinate e colline erbose; l’estate è molto breve, ma incantevole, e i prati si riempiono di fiori.

Una notte, prima di tornare in Russia, ho dormito in una delle loro tende; a un certo punto mi sono svegliato e sono uscito all’aperto: c’era uno strano chiarore e ne fui sorpreso, perché eravamo lontani dalla città, e la luna non era ancora sorta, poi capii che era la luce delle stelle.”

“Davvero?”

“Sì, era uno spettacolo incredibile, non hai idea di quante stelle ci siano in cielo, finché non ti trovi lontano dalle luci della città. E mentre guardavo quello spettacolo, mi dissi che un giorno l’avrei condiviso con la persona che amavo.” Boris stende la mano verso di lui, “Ci verresti con me?”

“Ma certo,” risponde Valery, stringendola, “Anche subito.”

Non fa fatica ad immaginarsi il lungo viaggio in treno, il paesaggio che muta lentamente, Boris che gli racconta dove sono, qualche libro per passare il tempo durante il giorno e le notti stretti nella cuccetta del vagone-letto.

“No,” ride lui, “È vicina alla Siberia, ricordi? In inverno fa troppo freddo per dormire in tenda. Ma quest’estate possiamo andarci, se non hai impegni.”

Valery gli accarezza il dorso della mano col pollice: “Le mie priorità subiranno una pesante riorganizzazione prossimamente. Torniamo a letto?” domanda dopo una breve pausa, “Qualcuno ha una promessa da mantenere.”

Nella notte, mentre i due amanti ritrovati dormono abbracciati, la nebbia che circonda il lago si alza, per lasciare posto alla neve, che arriva silenziosa, ma abbondante, trasformando nuovamente il paesaggio. 

Al mattino una spessa coltre bianca ricopre ogni cosa, rendendo l’atmosfera ancora più fiabesca e irreale, se possibile. 

Poiché nevica ancora, dal villaggio poco lontano nessuno si azzarda a raggiungere il lago, e la villetta di Valery è ancora più isolata dal mondo.

Boris pensa che è davvero un bel luogo dove tornare, al termine di un viaggio, è casa, anche per un’anima vagabonda come la sua.

“Facciamo una passeggiata?” domanda a Valery dopo colazione.

“Volentieri.”

A dire il vero, il romanticismo di camminare insieme sotto la neve è un po’ smorzato da Valery che scivola e quasi cade sui gradini, ma gli basta aggrapparsi al braccio forte di Boris per sentirsi più sicuro. L’assenza di estranei glielo permette.

Sentendosi particolarmente audace, bacia via un fiocco di neve che si è posato sulla guancia di Boris, poi appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla.

Gli unici rumori che si sentono sono la neve soffice che scrocchia sotto i loro piedi e qualche pettirosso che cinguetta volando sopra di loro; le loro impronte profonde nel manto nevoso sono l’unico elemento che disturba il paesaggio altrimenti immacolato.

Il mondo sembra quasi in bianco e nero, con la neve che fa risaltare i tronchi scuri degli alberi spogli, ma poi una macchia di colore giallo attira l’attenzione di Valery.

“Cos’è?” 

Si avvicinano e Boris sorride davanti a un piccolo arbusto: “È calicanto.”

“Ma come, in questa stagione?”

“Già, è una delle poche piante che fioriscono in inverno.”

Boris ne stacca un rametto e lo ripone con cura in una tasca del cappotto: lo farà seccare e lo conserverà tra le pagine di un libro di Valery.

Poi, mentre accarezza i fiori, scuotendoli dalla neve, sorride.

“Cosa c’è?” domanda Valery. 

“Stavo riflettendo che sono molte di più le vite in cui ci incontriamo da vecchi, piuttosto che da giovani.”

Valery si acciglia leggermente: “Oh, hai ragione. È curioso.”

“Per quanto mi piaccia conoscerti quando sei nel pieno del tuo vigore, non mi dispiace che sia così. Sai perché?”

Valery scuote la testa, ma lo guarda incuriosito.

“Non diresti mai che la vecchiaia è fatta per l’amore, vero? Se non è arrivato prima, perché dovrebbe arrivare ora? La vecchiaia è il tempo per guardarsi indietro e fare bilanci, non per avere l’esperienza più bella della tua vita. Semplicemente non ci speri più, quindi, se l’amore arriva, è ancora più bello.”

Gli prende il mento tra le dita e lo bacia, accarezzandogli la lingua con la sua e Valery chiude gli occhi, mormorando deliziato.

“Hm, hai ragione.”

“È facile innamorarsi quando si è giovani, ci sono la passione, il sesso sfrenato, la follia, ma adesso siamo più saggi e abbiamo qualcosa di più profondo e più forte, come hai detto tu stesso: il sentimento.”

“Sì.”

“L’amore alla nostra età è come il calicanto, che fiorisce in inverno, quando nessuno se l’aspetta.”

“Wow, questo animo poetico da dove salta fuori?” domanda Valery, accarezzandogli la nuca.

“Essendo il compagno di un poeta, mi tocca essere all’altezza.”

“Lo sei Boris, lo sei sempre. E,” si alza in punta di piedi per confessargli un segreto all’orecchio, “te la cavi ancora bene, parlando di sesso sfrenato.”

Boris guarda le guance di Valery, arrossate dal freddo, i suoi occhi blu che risplendono di gioia, e gli bacia la fronte fresca e asciutta.

“Anche tu non sei niente male, al punto che mi hai fatto venire voglia di tornare a casa.”

Valery si volta un’ultima volta a guardare il cespuglio in fiore; pensa che il suo prossimo libro si intitolerà  _ Calicanto, _ e forse le sue poesie saranno meno malinconiche, forse avranno un tocco esotico, dopo che Boris gli avrà mostrato luoghi lontani, e l’amore trasparirà da ogni verso.

Tuttavia, non inizierà a scriverlo presto, perché vuole godersi la ritrovata presenza della sua anima gemella, quindi ora torneranno a casa, Boris preparerà il tè, o addirittura la cioccolata calda, se è in animo di viziare Valery un po’, e poi probabilmente inizierà a organizzarsi per trasferirsi lì con lui, mentre Valery farà spazio nell’armadio per i suoi vestiti.

Quel che è certo è che andrà tutto bene.


End file.
